new life, new world
by starlightwriter777
Summary: Hicca never thought that she would shoot down the night fury or that the night fury was a shape shifter or that she can change the 300 year old history. join hicca in a world of adventure, friendship and maybe love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody,**

 **Sorry for the long wait but i was really busy with school, homework and figuring out this story.**

 **Anyway I'm probably going to upload on Saturdays or Sundays.**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Shazzygirl**

 **NikkiGrace6113**

 **Izi Wilson**

 **Gunner1003**

 **Princesstrixiesparkle**

 **Alon2442**

 **Marine1324**

 **Thank you for liking my previous story and i hope you like this one.**

 **Hicca pov**

It was a normal dayin berk the moonlight illuminated the calm island everything was peaceful...oh who am i kidding nothing was calm at all because of the pest you see most people have mice or rat but we have (dramatic music)...dragons.

 **CRASH**

WHOA...there goes my roof better get of here, i didn't need to change because i kind of fell to sleep in my clothes you know the usual work in the blacksmiths came home late then work on my inventions and fall asleep on my desk...wait why am i speaking to myself i seriously need to get some friends.

I pulled open my door and...

YIKES...bam

I had slammed the door shut "dragons" i muttered annoyed

Well as much as i want to stay home (not true)i really need to get to the blacksmiths so here i go

I ran out to the intense battle and started to run towards the blacksmiths oh why does my house be on top of a hill why... i stared to dodge all the people that were in my way the perks of being small is that i can run fast and dodge everybody "hicca what are you doing out" i felt someone pick me up by my tunic saving me from running into a dragons way oh and my name is hicca not the best but certainly not the worst, i turn around to see my father who is also the ...wait for it...the chief i bet you didn't see that coming did you "get inside" he shouted in my face geez.. Can that man get any louder? I started running again towards the blacksmiths again. When I had reached i saw...

 **Cliffhanger... i think**

 **Anyway i hope you like**

 **Review to give me some ideas.**

 **Adios.**


	2. gunner!

**Hey guys ,another chapter because i got so alot of support (well not that much but enough to make me happy)**

 **So i hope you like this chapter**

 **Thank you fuscia2 for following my story and fungame2**

 **Guest: i appreciate your honesty but that was only the first chapter and i was sorting things out**

 **Fuscia2:thankyou and i will try to do that**

 **MMM:well you will find out. (oh and it is neither of that)**

 **Orca3553:thank you and i will try.**

 **Guest: there will be toothcup**

 **(and if i miss any of you sorry because im kind of busy right now)**

 _When i reached i saw..._

 **Hicca pov:**

...GUNNER! what is he doing here for those who don't know gunner is my brother...my twin brother to be exact, he is 5 minutes older than me so that makes him the next chief not that i care because that is too much work i only want to make my father proud THATS ALL, but i think my dad will probably marry me off to another island.

Anyways gunner stood in front of me, he looked like me but with male features, muscles and height. "Hello, little sis, your late" "what do you want gunner?"I asked "nothing much"he replied "just to remind you to stay inside" "ok"i said annoyed that he won't leave "so can you go already because as you can see i have work and so do you" "geez, a simple goodbye and stay safe would be alright" and with that he left how I hate him...

"ah...hicca your here nice to see you aren't carried off by the dragons yet" my mentor and village blacksmith said coming out of a room "ha...ha gobber anyways even if they did they wouldn't know what to do with all this "i said, showing off my nonexistent muscles laughing, while going to work as i looked out of the window i saw the other teens, first there was my brother, then came a pig faced girl called snoutlout oh and she is my cousin i know right how could i be related to someone so ugly...don't tell her that... anyway next were identical looking the girl is ruffnut and the boy is tuffnut after them is a large looking boy called fishlegs and finally asher...i leaned out to join them as they passed but unfortunately gobber caught me "come on gobber let me make my mark" "oh ... you made plenty of marks all in the wrong places" gobber replied "grrr" "now go and those weapons wont sharpen themselves" gobber said

 **I know these are short chapters but they will get longer , i promise i am really busy studying for my end of term exams but summer holidays is coming up in a few weeks so i will be able to produce better quality work.**

 **Background on gunner**

 **Gunner was once a brother everyone wanted, he helped hicca stopped people from bullying her and was always by her side but all that changed when he was told by the teens that hicca will bring him down from making their father proud, so he ignored hicca even though it hurt him when hicca cried at night and asked for his help he ignored her or called her a baby and soon hicca hated him it made him feel hurt he wishes to tell hicca his true feelings but is afraid to look weak.**

 **See you guys later**

 **Adios.**


	3. WAIT i hit a nightfury!

**HEY GUYS,**

 **HOW YA DOING**

 **ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

 _ **I DONT OWN HTTYD**_

" _Now go and those weapons wont sharpen themselves" gobber said_

 **Hicca pov**

I grumbled as i went to sharpen the weapons, doing so i saw my bola launcher **(is that what it's called)** and got an idea but it would have to wait, as i was sharpening i started fantasizing

 _The deadly nadders are smart and quick capturing one of those will surely get me noticed_

 _Gronkels are fat and heavy but shoot out skin burning lava they will surely get me a friend/boyfriend_

 _Hideous zippelbacks exotic with two heads killing them will make my father proud_

 _Then there is the monstrous nightmare only the best Vikings go after them_

At that point i noticed my father beating up a nightmare until i heard a...

"NIGHT FURY" "get down"

 _Nobody has ever seen this dragon. It never shows itself, never takes any food and never..._

BOOM! There goes the watchtower

 _Misses...nobody has ever killed or captured a nightfury...that's why I'm going to be the first._

I walked towards gobber, noticing he was changing his hammer appendage to an axe **(i think)** "i going out there hicca, they need me" he ran towards the door but stopped to tell me " .there" then he just sighed "you know what i mean" _no gobber i don't_ i thought mischievously. I ran to my bola launcher took it by the handle and rushed out getting angry glares and furious shouts but i ignored them because i was used to it.

I reached a hill away from all the fighting and got my launcher ready and waited mumbling to myself "come on give me something to shoot at" when i saw it the night fury i timed the exact moment it would be in front of me and then

KABLAM! i heard a screech and saw a dark figure falling toward ravens point i was speechless then i realised what i did and started a victory however my happiness didn't last long because nobody saw what i did and when i turned around to the sound of wood being smashed i saw...wait for it...a monstrous nightmare, my smile left my face as I said "oh come on, you're not the one i was supposed to make proud" and started to run.

Scorching hot fire blazed pasted me as i dodged i ran behind a pole and glanced behind me to see no nightmare _huh i wonder where it went?_ my question was answered when i looked in front to see the night mare looking at me with a...smirk?

 _Oh I'm doomed!_ I thought hoping my death is going to be painless.

 **That's all for today folks**

 **Hope you like**

 **Read and review**

 **Au revoir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own HTTYD**

 _Oh im doomed i thought hoping my death is going to be painless_

I waited for the searing pain to come, but i felt nothing i opened my eyes to see my father fighting the nightmare...

 _Ohhh_

 _Ouch...that had to hurt_

 _Poor nightmare_

 _Wait did i just felt sorry for a dragon?_

The nightmare flew away obviously defeated, i felt relief until...

CRACK

The pole i was behind broke and roll down the hill destroying houses almost rolling people flat and freeing the nadders that my father captured before the nadder toke off immediately grabbing a bunch of sheep as the left so all in all we lost... because of me.

My father looked at me in frustration anger and disappointment, he grabbed me by the collar of my tunic , dragged me towards our house and to make matters worse i just had to open my big mouth "i hit a night fury" that did it my father dropped me on the ground and yelled "stop...just stop" "winter is almost here and i have a entire village to feed" he continued my cheeks burned and to hide my embarrassment i said "between you ,me and gunner, the village could use a lot less feeding" ha...that's right i just called everybody fat to their faces "this isn't a joke hicca "my father sighed and then looked at " gobber "can you please take her home" "sure" gobber answered and the back of my head _ouch_ as we walked i saw we were nearing the teens _oh god...here comes the insults_ as i reached them "quite a performance" that was tuffnut "yeah...never seen someone mess up so badly that helped" that was snotlout, i cringed but i did feel i bit better when gobber pushed her to the ground but he stood back up and laughed along with the twins, fishlegs just looked to the ground and asher and gunner glared at me ,i ignored them and as we reached the steps going to my house i moaned "he never listens" "well it runs in the family" gobber mumbled i ignored him "i actually did hit a night fury you know" "sure hicca" i still ignored him "he always looks at me with a disappointed scowl like somebody skimped his meat on his sandwich" i then put on a thick accent and imitated my father "excuse me barmaid im afraid you have mistaken i already have a strong lad with extra meat and glory this here is a talking fishbone" i think gobber felt sorry for me because this is what he said "look hicca its not what's on the outside that he can't stand it's what on the inside that he finds annoying and irritating" by then we reached our front door and i looked at gobber unimpressed _he seriously needs to be working on his pep talks_ "thank you for summing that up gobber, it made me feel so much better" "hicca...stop being something you're not...and do you want me to fix your roof that hole is right above your bedroom" "sure gobber...and i just want to be one of you guys" with that i closed the heavy wooden door and thought _now to get that night fury...and to prove everyone in this village wrong..._

 **That all guys for today hoped you enjoy this chapter and thank you for following and liking my story.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter**

 **Bye**

 **Starlightwriter777.**


	5. the dragon talks?

**IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS! That means more updates and longer chapters.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **And thank you for liking my story.**

 _Now to get that night fury...and prove this village wrong_

Hicca pov

"Arrgh... i hate my life...i am so useless...some people lose their knife or jug but no not me i lose an entire dragon" to prove my annoyance i had smacked a tree resulting it to bounce back and hit me in the face i looked up to scream to the gods when i saw that the branch was broken, it looked liked something big fell on it, my stomach churned with excitement as walked forwards i looked over to see..a dark dragon lying there _night fury_ i thought, i gripped my small dagger close to me, i know it's not much but i didn't actually expect to find the damn dragon ok, _looks dead_ i thought. I had expected excitement to overcome me but it didn't, all that i did feel was sadness and guilt? Pushing away those thought i forced myself to be excited as i put my feet on the dragon's body i said "i have brought down this mighty beast". I felt something shift under me; it made me jump back _huh...so it wasn't dead,_ my body started to tremble as i walked back towards the dragon it turned its head and opened its acid green eyes "im going to kill you dragon" i said trying to be brave(which i was failing) "im going to take your heart to my father" "im a Viking mumbled and then shouted "IM A VIKING" the dragon looked at me and " _yeah right_ " _ahhh... the dragon speaks_ "YOU SPEAK" I screamed " _well kind of, im speaking in your head_ "WHAT" I SCREAMED "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" _OH MY ODIN im speaking to a dragon...what will my dad say...he will probably ship me off thinking im crazy "anyways"_ the dragon started, didn't i tell him to get out of my head _"kill me"_ WAIT...WHAT , I might have looked shocked because this is what he said " _well you did say that you are going to kill me so go on there is nothing i can do"_ he sounded angry, i know i said that but i felt really bad for the dragon so i looked behind me to make sure no one was watching and started to cut the ropes the dragon looked at me like im crazy ,which i am, once i sliced the final bit of rope the dragon pounced at me and screamed _"GO AWAY"_ ouch that hurt, i watched the dragon floppily fly away i got up but felt dizzy and fainted.

When i woke up it was "damn it" dad's going to kill me if i didn't reach home quickly, i got up and ran to the edge of the woods, i slowed down when i got out and to my distress i saw gunner and unfortunately he saw me too. I tried to scramble away but gunner was quicker and caught i cringed and tried to get away "hicca STOP" He shouted so i stopped because i didn't need another lecture "what?" i asked annoyed "where were you?" he asked "why do you care" i said he looked shocked "now if you don't mind i need to get home before dad comes so see you later" i said and toke off completely missing the sadness in his eyes.

When i reached the front door i saw a bright light coming from inside _oh gods dads home_ i opened the thank gods it didn't creak i quickly but quietly up the stairs normally m quite stealthy but my dad has really sharp ears so he heard me " hicca" i cringed "yes dad" i said going down the stairs "i have something to tell" he said "well dad i also have something to tell you too" "i think i decided you go to dragon training that i can't kill dragons" "what?" "What?" "well..." he started " i think you should go to dragon training" _what "_ uh dad you see i don't want to go to dragon training because i don't think i can kill dragons " i said "but you will kill dragons" "dad i.."" hicca once you go to training you will be one of us not this" he pointed to all of me "you just pointed to all of me" he ignored me and continued " you will walk like us" _uh.. I'll pass._

"talk like us" _how about no?_

"and think like us" _what no way my brains is the best thing about me_

"deal hicca" _how is it a deal when i got no say in it_ "uh dad..." "DEAL" he said with more force "deal" i sighed "good, now train hard and ask gunner for help I'll see you later" " bye dad" "i'll be back probably" he said so they are going to look for the nest "and i'll be here maybe" i said sadly just as dad leaves gunner arrives oh great i had hoped he went to sleep over at ashers and talk battle tactics i glared at him and ran to my room just about hearing what gunner had said wich was "hello to you too"

 **Well thats done hoped you liked it and sorry for the late update i will try to update faster anyways**

 **Adios amigos.**


	6. dragon training and emotions

**Hola , dear readers how are you guys doing this fine day.**

 **Sorry about not updating faster.**

 **Thank you cbrown0925, for following this story.**

 **Anyways, onto the story.**

 _Just about hearing what gunner had said which was "hello to you too"._

 **Hicca pov.**

I usually wake up with the sun, but there was no way i was going to leave my bed because if i woke up late i won't have to go to dragon training, genius plan right but unfortunately fate wasn't on my side today because guess who decided to drag me out of bed...GUNNER... "good morning hicca" he said cheerily "what do you want" i muttered annoyed "dad told me to wake you up because judging by your reaction yesterday he predicted that you will try to sleep in, you are so predictable hicca" he said " yeah well i don't want to go to dragon training so you can leave" i snapped " cant" he said "i promised dad that i will make sure that you will go to dragon training, anyways why do you don't want to go i mean like just yesterday morning you were practically begging dad to let you go" he asked "why do you care " i snapped looking away missing the sad look he gave me "look, hicca" he began softly "just get dressed if you don't go dad wont be very happy" "fine" i muttered he left and i got dressed.

I was a bit late but i reached in time to hear asher and the twins talk about burns and scars, seriously why do they want bruises and pain is beyond me. I decided to make my presence known so i said "pain love it" everyone turned to look at me "great who let her in" tuffnut asked "right enough chit chat" gobber interrupted, which i am thankful for, "it's time for you guys to learn how to kill a dragon" "hicca already killed a night fury so does that disqualify her?" snoutlout asked, i grumbled as gobber pushed me in line " don't worry hicca, the dragon will think you as weak or sickly so it would go after the more Viking like teens" he said, _how is that meant to reassure me?_ I thought, i heard tuffnut ask "can i transfer to a class with cool Vikings _there is only one class you dimwit_ i thought, i stood next to fishlegs who gave me a small smile. I smiled back because he is the only one who is nice to me."alright" gobber began "you kids will learn to fight many species" gobber began to talk about the different dragons and fishlegs began to spill out dragon facts, i barely paid attention, thinking about the night fury but was brought out of my daydream by gobber shouting, probably at fishlegs to stop. I went back to daydreaming just to be brought out of it to hear snoutlout say " wait... aren't you going to teach us first" _hah... the great snoutlot is scared_ i smirked and said, imitating gobbers accent at the end " he believes in _**learning on the job**_ " " right, what she said" gobber muttered, seemingly upset that i said his line. I didn't have any time to ponder on anything else because gobber released the dragon, it was a chubby thing and i think it isn't very smart because it crashed right into the wall when it was released. "Right" i heared gobber above me _how did he get up there so fast?_ "what is the most important thing you would need when fighting a dragon?" gobber asked " a doctor" i answered i saw gunner shake his head _what? When you think about it, it is a sensible answer_ " plus five speed" i heared fishlegs say _what does that even mean fishlegs_ " a shield" i heared gunner and asher say simultaneously, i swear them two are more like twins than gunner and me i grabbed a shield it was a bit heavy but i managed i saw the twins fighting over a shield _typical_ i heard gobber say something about the twins being out , hmm...so they were out before me so i must be doing something right...right?.

I walked towards gunner, asher, snotlout and fishlegs "there is another thing that dragons don't like and it noise so make loads of it" gobber shouted me and the others started to clang our weapons against our shields and it seemed to be working because the dragons eyes seemed to be unfocused. "the dragons have a shot limit, how much does the gronkle have?" gobber asked " five?" snotlout guessed "no, six" fishlegs corrected instantly " correct fishlegs", fishlegs raised his shield, totally not focused on the dragon and BAM "fishlegs out" the boy mentioned ran out screaming, i saw gunner shake his head, not wanting to be targeted i hid behind something "hicca, get out there" gobber shouted i huffed fine but if i get killed its your fault gobber i thought i got out just in time to hear snotlout trying to act cool towards gunner and asher BAM well there goes snotlout the battle commenced and gunner got out because he wasn't paying attention which was a surprise so that left me and asher "so... it's just you and me "i said to him "nope" he muttered "just you" _what does that mean_ before i knew it my shield flys out of my hand gobber didn't even say that i am out so i did the only logical thing and ran unfortunately i was met with a wall i looked behind me to see the dragon staring at me "HICCA" i heared gobber and gunner? Shout i looked into the dragons wide mouth as magma was building up my heart was pounding as i closed my eyes waiting for the fireball to consume me but instead i felt it hit just above my head, i opened my eyes to see gobber holding the dragon by his hook muttering something, he locked the dragon up and helped me up saying that "a dragon will always go for a kill".

I entered my house to get some food before i go see if the night fury was still there, i know I'm insane but i don't care. I grabbed some bread and was about to leave when the front door opened and i saw gunner enter he looked at me with worry? "what?"i asked "are you alright?" he asked softly "why do you care" i muttered " why do you keep asking that hicca im your twin brother i have to make sure that you are alright" he snapped " really" i muttered cockily "if it was your job to protect me then why didn't you do it when the others beat me up when i cry at night, why don't you protect me from the harsh words from the villagers" at this point i was crying " why gunner did you stop talking to me, why did you turn against me." "hicca..."he began softly "you know what gunner, i don't need your sympathy or your help i can take care of myself just fine" i shouted and walked towards the door "gunner" i said softly anger still blazing in my eyes "yeah... hicca" gunner asked softly, voice cracking, "i hate you" i said coldly and slammed the door completely unaware of the soft sobs coming from inside.

 **As you can see gunner really loves his sister but doesn't know how to show it, poor gunner will hicca ever forgive him, well you guys have to read to find out.**

 **Adios amigos.**


End file.
